The invention relates to a nozzle arrangement for generating a water jet comprising a nozzle plate having a nozzle opening. The invention further relates to a fountain jet generator comprising such a nozzle arrangement.
Such nozzle arrangements are known. The water jet is ejected from the nozzle opening into an area that is visible for a viewer. The water jet should have a flow that is free of turbulence and air bubbles as much as possible so that it can be used as a light guide. In particular in cases in which the fountain jet generator is designed to be primarily hidden underneath the water surface and the water surface can have at least a slight wave motion, it is known to extend the nozzle opening at least to the level of the maximum wave motion and to allow it to project from the water surface. In this way it is to be prevented the waves of the body of water will act on the water jet and cause turbulence in the water jet. A disadvantage of such nozzle arrangements is however that in the area of the extension turbulence and air bubbles are produced within the water jet that are partially caused by friction between the water jet and the extension of the nozzle opening and partially by van der Waals forces between the water jet and the extension of the nozzle opening. They interfere with the utilization of the water jet as a light guide.
It is an object of the invention to provide a nozzle arrangement of the aforementioned kind that can produce even in bodies of water having a wave motion a water jet with improved utilization as a light guide and that is constructively simple and producible in an inexpensive way.